james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Interstellar Vehicle Venture Star
any one going to get a side image of the ISV Venture Star. you can find it on several videos? Rex095 Added in some physics related stuff having to do with velocity and time dilation effects, based on known real-world information and figures stated within the film. --NivikLiriak 02:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hmm. On second examination, the official speed previously stated is 0.7 c. However, this would result in a transit time of 6.24 years from Earth to Pandora, not counting acceleration/deceleration (which, without inertial dampener technology, would be limited to an absolute maximum of 50 Earth-gravities of acceleration, peak, and sustained accelerations much lower -- probably on the order of one to three gravities for the health and safety of the humans making the trip. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G-force#Typical_examples_of_g-force). I think this deserves further examination and inquiry as to where the original 0.7c figure was obtained, and how long, precisely, the trip from Earth to Pandora is, time-wise. This would give us some more precise figures to work with, and a better understanding of the ship's capabilities. --NivikLiriak 03:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hah. Me again. Did some hunting, found an early version of the Avatar script with which to base my figures off of. The official, released canon texts and books may, however, have differing information. If someone would cite to me what source the 0.7c and six year travel time figures come from -- and whether or not they agree with the on-screen dialogue and narration -- then I'll adjust the transit time information as well. Sorry to keep mangling this page, but this starship deserves good information! Also, my citing style might be weird. Sorry about that. --NivikLiriak 07:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :Great to have someone who is good at physics to perform some of the more mind-bending math exercises with relation to interstellar travel. I was not aware the RDA had multiple vessels of this class, which makes me wonder if there are others due for arrival at Pandora before the 5-6 year window? One might assume that the departing group of RDA would communicate with any inbound vessels, warning them of their eviction. Though it begs the question: Assuming there are multiple inbound ships, would the RDA somehow renew their effort to claim Pandora mineral rights? I certainly hope not, but the thought of these other interstellar vehicles caused the notion to cross my mind. Kxetse a-ean 07:18, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Truthfully, I'm not sure where the number of ships is mentioned -- I assume it's part of the fluff in one of the survival books or something. Until I have those sources, I'm not really qualified to edit that part, except to clarify the original poster's intentions. Also, communication between two ships traveling between 0.7 and 0.85 times the speed of light, accounting for safety margins in how close the vessels will approach one another, is...tricky, at best. Entirely possible, in theory, I suppose...and, Mr. Cameron DOES want to do another pair of movies, so it's entirely possible. There might even be another ship in-system -- the giant that Pandora orbits has a number of other moons (13?), after all, and since they all condensed, presumably, from the same cosmic stuff, there might be mining operations on them on a smaller scale. However, if the figures in this article are correct, and the ships are evenly spaced in arrival and departure time, it would mean that there are four ships on the way, and four ships on the way back to Earth, putting another arrival as close as 1 year, three months from the arrival of ISV Venture Star, which gives us 1 year from the date end of the movie. --NivikLiriak 07:50, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed, the Survival Guide mentions that the Venture Star is but one of ten such vehicles. Who knows how accurate the "fluff" in the books is when it comes to hints at future Avatar story arcs. There are already plenty of discrepancies, however unless something directly contradicts that which is put forth in the film, I'm inclined to treat it as at least plausible. Whatever the outcome, the possibilities that exist in this Avatar universe are quite entertaining to mull over. Kxetse a-ean 08:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm. Well, if the fluffy book says ten, I suppose we'd better put down ten. Ten total, or ten serving Pandora alone? And yes, I agree -- if it's not in conflict, it should be considered canon-by-proxy unless Mr. Cameron states the canonity is suspect, or common sense math dictates the figure is incorrect based upon a statement made in the film. --NivikLiriak 08:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::Fluffy book says ten, but it is quite vague about their location, purpose, or if they even still exist! Here's the actual paragraph: "The ISV Venture Star is one of the ten vehicles designed to travel between Earth and Pandora at maximum acceleration and deceleration to quickly reach (and retreat from) near lightspeed." Kxetse a-ean 08:35, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Uhm...well, then I suppose that's the official word, since I don't remember the stuff currently in the article from the movie. Give me a page number and I'll work it in -- I just found the tag, so I need to go through and do my citations correctly anyway. --NivikLiriak 08:41, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Bottom of page 149, friend. I'll have to go back through and make use of that tag, I didn't know of it and was using superscript formatting to do references manually. Kxetse a-ean 08:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Breaking the indentation chain. References fixed. Huge, unseemly picture at the bottom of the page shrunk down to a more manageable size. --NivikLiriak 09:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Pandorapedia as a source Can anyone shed some light on Pandorapedia as a source? It seems to indicate that user contributions are welcome, yet it cites no sources of its own. Is the information there 100% canon, or is it fan-submitted? --NivikLiriak 02:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) The few long articles there is on Pandorapedia is made by some one witch was hierd by the film company(meaning it is correct, as long as no one else has changed it since it was originally written), pandorpedia is still the official wiki for the film.--Calles 15:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I have now made backups of all the pandorpedia files i cant see any weird changes in my backups pandorpedia backups files--Calles 19:36, January 2, 2010 (UTC) what the hell guys, what the hell! how can you even think of writing scientific data in other measures system other than the metric????? can someone change the data according to the metric sistem like in the official wikia? isv venture star not trying to be an a**hole, I really like this wikia (better than the original :P) but somethig like that is just not right ç_ç good source The picture things with out references discution I added som things that seamd like the only/the smartest working option but the are not 100% shore so i want to see if those parts should be changed or removed *'The solar sail has to be deployed' in the front somewhere and that is the only place that is not thousands of degrease hot. --[[User:Calles|'Calle's]] 19:47, January 27, 2010 (UTC) The parts you labed engines are huge heat radiators, that why there red hot. the part clinder coneted to them are the engines. Rex095Rex095 19:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah you are right i just figured that the radiators were a part of the engine, just as i see the car radiator ass a part of the car engine.--[[User:Calles|'Calle's]] 20:00, January 27, 2010 (UTC) this web sight had lot on the sciance of space ships http://www.projectrho.com/rocket/index.html Rex095 20:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I really hate it when people use Pandorapedia as a source, they have well written articles yet don't once source any of the info. I've been told that they have interviewed designers and are an "offical" source, but not anywhere do they source their interviews, nor do they say official. I am leaving the structure part for now but am investigating further on the source. Also will be talking to other admins and such on said topic. That aside I do like what you have done. JayBO Talk IRC Videos 01:21, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Also, you linked every single piece to the Survial guide JayBO Talk IRC Videos 01:29, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Star engines Jet engines Engines: Two, arranged symmetrically in a tractor configuration. They are angled outward a few degrees off the ship’s longitudinal axis so their exhaust plumes bypass the ship’s structure. This results in a slight cosine loss to thrust efficiency, and the body of the ship must be shielded from the plume’s thermal radiation, but the mass-savings advantage of a tensile structure outweigh these disadvantages. Since a very long truss is needed to separate the habitable section of the ship from the engines which produce large amounts of radiation, such a structure would be prohibitively massive if it were a conventional space-frame truss designed for compressive loading. But the carbon-nanotube composite tensile-truss creates the necessary stand-off distance at one tenth the mass. Essentially it is a tow cable with enough torsional rigidity to allow the ship to maneuver, including the pitch-over maneuver which must be performed to turn 180 degrees for the deceleration burn when inbound to Pandora. A matter-antimatter reaction causes the total conversion of matter into energy, as per Einstein’s famous formula of E = mc2. The antimatter (in this case anti-hydrogen) is contained by a magnetic field in a near-perfect vacuum in which it circulates as a high density cloud of atoms cooled to near-absolute-zero temperature. When antimatter and matter (normal hydrogen) are brought together, they mutually annihilate and produce an enormous amount of energy, which must be directed by an ultra-powerful magnetic field to form the exhaust plume. These photons of energy, although massless, possess momentum, and their ejection provides the thrust to accelerate the ship. Additional thrust is obtained by injecting hydrogen atoms into the plasma before it leaves the engines. The exhaust flare is an incandescent plasma a million times brighter than a welding arc, and over thirty kilometers long. The plume is considered to be one of the most spectacular man-made sights in history. [[=avatar]] ;References :Prof. Jim Anderson Prof Stephen Caddick Prof Claire J Carmalt Prof C Richard A Catlow Prof Peter V Coveney Prof Julian Evans Prof Michael B Ewing Prof Helen Fielding Prof Zheng Xiao Guo Prof Nikolas Kaltsoyannis Prof Nora de Leeuw Prof Charles M Marson Prof Paul McMillan Prof Angelos Michaelides Prof William B Motherwell Prof Ivan P Parkin Prof Sarah (Sally) L Price Prof Stephen D Price Prof Gopinathan Sankar Prof Geoff Thornton Prof Derek A Tocher 17:05, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : Gravity in Space I tried to remove some language that perpetuates the myth that there is no gravity in space, but my edits were reverted. The part I removed was factually incorrect and removing it does not hurt the article's readability. Please see: http://www.astronomy.com/asy/default.aspx?c=a&id=8795or http://www.space.com/scienceastronomy/top5_myths_020903-1.html 02:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :Then why not change it to a better expression of what is meant, instead of going the lazy way of removing it. Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 14:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :In my view, there is no better edit than removing the part about "deep space ... where the laws of gravity do not apply," which is contrary to the laws of physics and, if it's intended to mean something, I can't figure out what that is. There are two primary reasons for designing a spaceship that cannot land: either it cannot survive atmospheric entry or its structure is too fragile to support its own mass when it's not in free fall. The first of these reasons is already stated in the sentence immediately following the one I edited. The second is pure speculation, and probably incorrect in this case because the article states that the ISV can accelerate at 1.5G. 02:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I did some lookup and it seems that we have an ambiguity problem in the English language here. In German we have two distinct words "Gravitation" and "Schwerkraft". The former is pretty much what is described in your articles, the gravitational force surrounding mass. The latter would literally translate to "heavy force" and implies the weight that objects have inside a gravitional field because the centrifugal force is not big enough to keep the object in an orbit which causes it to fall towards a certain point (commonly the Earth). Both words translate to gravity/gravitation in English. Both of your articles assume, though, that gravitational force and centrifugal force of an object in a gravity field are in balance which is not necessarily the case, obviously. So I'd say that confusion is no real confusion, but the lack of a word to distinguish between what I described with the result of one word being used for two things, which might be why I never heard of that issue. :P Faern. 3D-HD-Pics 20:16, May 12, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Just like there is very unlikely any true vacuums in space, even the deepest of it, i doubt there is true Zero-G. Quasars, rougue planets and asteroids, migrating comets, even the pull from other galaxies. So no matter what theres going to be something pulling you, even if it is the slightest and most inconcievibly small possible. Thats why the Venture star (and any other plausible interstellar vehicle) must have a propulsion system and cannot just float all the way to its destination. Cthulhu F'tagn 03:29, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::They mean the void between the two star system has no gravity Syfylover 12:35, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Gravity is not limited to any range; every single object in the entire universe pulls on everything else. The strength decreases exponentially with distance, but it is asymptotic and never truly reaches zero. In other words, gravity is inescapable no matter where you are. --Cadellin 16:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah that tooSyfylover 20:18, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Just a thought. Seeing as how there is more than one ISV, shouldnt there be a page for the class of ship that the Venture Star is? Because all the information we have on the class is relevant to the Venture Star, all of that content is on this page. Therefore, any page about the class would basically be a copy of this one, so it would make more sense to wait until we know more about the other ships before expanding. OZZY 01:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC)